ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (Reboot)
Ben 10 is the newest Ben 10 series and an reboot of the Ben 10 franchise, the series airs on early 2015 on Cartoon Network. PLOT: CHARACTERS: Main Characters: * Ben Tennyson (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Gwen Tennyson (Voiced by ) * Max Tennyson (Voiced by ) Supporting Characters: * Carl Tennyson (Voiced by ) * Sandra Tennyson (Voiced by ) * Frank Tennyson (Voiced by ) * Natalie Tennyson (Voiced by ) * Kevin Levin (Voiced by Greg Cipes) * Cash Murray (Voiced by ) * JT (Voiced by ) * Rook Blonko (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Azmuth (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Tetrax Shred (Voiced by ) * Myaxx (Voiced by ) * Julie Yamamoto (Voiced by ) * Jimmy Jones (Voiced by ) * Paradox (Voiced by ) * Galactic Enforcers ** Ultimos (Voiced by ) ** Synaptak (Voiced by ) ** Tini (Voiced by ) * Verdona Tennyson (Voiced by ) Aliens: Original: * Heatblast (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Diamondhead (Voiced by Daran Norris) * Four Arms (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * XLR8 (Voiced by Jim Ward) * Stinkfly (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Grey Matter (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) * Wildmutt (Voice effects by Frank Welker) * Upgrade (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Ripjaws (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) * Ghostfreak (Voiced by Steven Blum) Additionals: * Buzzshock (Voiced by ) * Cannonbolt (Voiced by David Kaye) * Wildvine (Voiced by ) * Articguana (Voiced by ) * Blitzwolfer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Snare-oh (Voiced by Richard Green) * Frankenstrike (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Upchuck (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg) * Ditto (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Eye Guy (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Way Big (Voiced by ) * Feedback (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Swampfire (Voiced by ) * Humungousaur (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) * Chromastone (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Jetray (Voiced by ) * Echo Echo (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Big Chill (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Brainstorm (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Spidermonkey (Voiced by ) * Goop (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Alien X (Voiced by Tara Strong) Villains: * Vilgax (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Psyphon (Voiced by ) * Dr. Aloysius Animo (Voiced by Dwight Schultz) * Hex (Voiced by Khary Payton) * Charmcaster (Voiced by Kari Whalgren) * Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (Voiced by Will Wheaton) * Sixsix (Voiced by N/A) * Sevenseven (Voiced by ) * Kraab (Voiced by ) * Rojo (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) * King Enoch (Voiced by ) * Driscoll (Voiced by ) * Dr. Joseph Chadwick (Voiced by ) * Red Knight (Voiced by ) * Zombozo (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Acid Breath (Voiced by ) * Thumbskull (Voiced by ) * Frightwig (Voiced by ) * Billy Billons (Voiced by ) * Clancy (Voiced by Nicholas Guest) * Fisttrack (Voiced by Eric Bauza) * Khyber (Voiced by David Kaye) * Stream Smythe (Voiced by ) * Computron (Voiced by ) * Vulkanus (Voiced by John DiMaggio) * Ssserpent (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Eon (Voiced by ) * * * * * * EPISODES: TBA... CREW: Executive Producers: Man of Action, Sam Register Producers: Directors: Voice Director: Music by: Noam Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: Distributed by: Warner Bros. Television Distribution CHANNELS: * RATINGS: * Category:Billy2009